Sacrifice of a Blade
by PhoenixQueen Akyra
Summary: in my opinion going into a lethal death game to save some one with out a actual exit plan was not the best planning on my part. And angering a pker guild was beyond my control, well saving that girl probably didn't help. Now I have to find my brother, protect a rich self entitled girl with eight other opinionated players, and survive...challenge excepted!
1. life before!

**first off i do not own any thing in sao besides my characters and my story shananigans . But if i did there would be some chanages .**

chapter 1 : life before!

Ya know, I've never understood the reason for the reason live in a fantasy. Like is the real world that bad you dred living in it. I mean my life isnt bad...though there are some bad points so I guess I really wouldn't understand . where's my manners I'm Akyra Hashi I'm 16 years old , I attend private academy for the future leaders of the world. Well at least I used to, I don't know if I'm still enrolled considering that I'm dead now. Yes I said dead, at 18, wow I sound like I should be in that American network lifetime.

So before you jump to conclusions, no, this isn't the story about your average teenage girl who's looking for her place in the world. "who am I" ,"what am I doing" , "why am I invisible...uhg my life is terrible!". No there won't be any of those . Because I don't have that luxury, although there are no definite guarantees. This is a formal documentation. In it holds the truth of what actually happened to Akyra Hashi, but to those in the sword Art online world . What happened to Aki the silver. Not why I was torn between two guys. Not why I chose to become a infamous legend. But infact why I chose to sacrifice myself to save a man that I've given my heart and soul to...protect him

Two years ago the launch of the biggest thing in the videogame industry since can cheese. The worlds first virtual MMORPG 'Sword Art Online'. Beta test just finished and any gamer who isn't completely mental is in line waiting for their chance to buy one of the only 10,000 copies. Akyra wasn't a gamer she was just buying a birthday present for her older brother. Why is she not in line...how did she get the game and the gear hook up. All good questions, so turns out her uncle is the manager of the game store and she may have been promised that she could come in and pick up the game if she brought her uncle her teachers number. Lucky for akyra , her teacher did private tutor lessons. So she managed the number after proving that A honor roll students needed assistance she made her way to the store GAME LAIR.

Akyra walked with a pace. The day was beautiful and peaceful the light breeze flowed through her mid- back length silver hair. As she held he bag tightly she thought of the look on her brothers face when he gets the gift. "hey , Akyra!" a light shout could be heard behind her. Akyra turned her head to see her best friend "oh hey Seyia, what are you doing I thought you were at kendo practice!" akyra replied as she paused waiting for Seyia. "well yeah but the instructor let us go early so he could get that new game coming out ...weird huh." Seyia explained as they stood across from the store. "well that's ironically fortunate for yo.." akyra was cut off after being abruptly bumped into. Before she could regain her balance she heard an obnoxious laugh and the stench of high end perfume that could only mean one thing. "Katsuya ...what a unpleasant surprise." she said as she turned to face the angry girl possy from down the street. "watch where your going ." she chuckled at what appears to be a bad joke. Seyia grunted clutching her fist "well you'd better watch my fist." she retorted stepping toward Katsuya. Akyra grabbed her arm pulling her back "don't...its not her fault she can't see over that large mustache she calls an upper lip." akyra smiled at the comment at made Katsuya grunt baffled and stomped off with the group of irrelevant girls who are so pretty they look basic

After picking up her bag akyra looked to Seyia "well I gotta go...boxing lessons are killer but I gotta do it." she waves as she runs off . Akyra waved and walked across the street. She walks past the long line of people. Loud moans and grunts of discomfort could be heard. Some out of tiredness and the others are in anger of the dwindling numbers of Sao leaving the store. But this one guy looks happy, no moans or complaints he's just standing there smiling. Akyra glanced over there twice 'heh...hes kinda cute.' She walks into the store "hey uncle kazi, I'm here to pick up the ..." she started but he quickly cut her off "ah ah ah, honey do say that out loud ." he covered her mouth as she stares at kazi intensely "are you trying to get me lynched and have my place of establishment burned down, these guys all throw a tantrum if I was holding a copy for someone." he whispered. Akyra shook loose "uh sorry kazi...but do you have it?" she whispered. "yeah its in the back next to the tv, do you uh have my digit's?" he replies . Akyra unzips her bag and rummages through the bag and pulls out a crumbled up piece of paper. "here you go uncle kazi." she placed the paper in his hand. He looks at the paper the her then back of the paper "yup ...definitely losing points for presentation, go and get it akyra tell arashi I said happy birthday." kazi said with a smile a a light hug to akyra as he pulled out his phone. "um hello is this ." akyra walked behind the counter and through the door to the back room and grabbed a large box and walked out the back door

Akyra started on her way home. She passed many kids as well as grown adults running to get home. "what's their rush?" she asked aloud not really intending for an answer. But she was glad she got one "they can't wait to play Sao." a young male voice said behind her. She turned around and saw the new guy that move in her neighborhood "oh stupid question." she smiled as she looked up at him "your Akyra right?" he said looking her in The eyes. She nodded "yeah...how did you know?" she asked slightly curious. "well your mom brought us a welcome cake." he told her as they turned the corner "oh...well my mom has a habit of giving away pastries from her shop, so what's your name?" she asked as she noticed he has a Sao copy in his pants " I'm tsume." he said "looks like your getting all your Sao gear for today huh." tsume stated . " well its for my brother...todays his birthday." she informed tsume as she stooped walking "well its been nice talking to you tsume...maybe we can hang out later ?" she asked gazing at him with her yellow eyes. He gave a tender smile "yeah that'll be awesome...how about some pizza I've just gotta go and meet up with my cousin in Sao first " he told her while walking backwards . Akyra smiled back and semi impressed with his coordination ...that is until he tripped and stumbled "that's great...come and get me when your ready." she walked to her door turning her head in his direction."just don't get caught up in the game i hear it has a tendency to keep people hooked on it." she joked ." ok later akyra." tsume waves and runs the rest of the way to his house.

IF ONLY I KNEW HOW RIGHT I WAS THEN.  
-

Ok so first chapter yay. Please give a round of applause for metal mirrors for letting me use tsume. So do review and post a comment on any thing that can make it better. Also do submit your own characters! I'll try and post a chapter once a until then laters


	2. Reality Ends

SAO file 1: A for affection  
Begin transmission:

Hey its Akyra. So I bet your wondering what is my goal. I mean everyone knows i have the attention span of a hyper active Chihuahua. I mean why do they shake so much its not even cold. Wait what was I talking about?... Oh yeah my reasoning. Im the reason my brother is stuck in a death game. Now I bet your also wondering how does the super smart akyra plan on getting out of the game at the worst possible time ever to be recorded in the world. I mean its virtually impossible , that the whole problem. So to answer I'll let you ponder that thought...because I'm impulsive, and that would be my downfall. Once I make up my mind I can't be deterred. My brother knew how to stop me. God I feel so alone with out him, he was my rock in my crazy life. There is a hole this right in my kidney used to be...i need to fix this.

End transmission:

Chapter 2: reality ends  
-

Akyra fondles with her keys picking out het house key. "ok I have 13 keys and I have only one key I really use." she uttered as she walked in the door putting the box on the floor as she took her bag and uniform jacket off placing it on the hook. As she reaches down to pick up the box a sweet aroma flows in her nose."mmhm I smell someone's cooking mom you home?" she yelled through the halls. A light voice responded "no your mother put on food and left ...i think she's trying to burn the house down but I can't be entirely sure."

Akyra walked into the kitchen "ha ha very funny mom...you know I think your dry sarcasm is the reason dad never takes you out any more." akyra jokes as her mother pulls out a large pan from the oven "and here I thought its wad because I wasn't putting out." she replied. Akyra gaged "ugh mom... Jesus kill the visual." she sat at the counter " so where is arashi?" she asked as she walked to the closest and grabbed some blue wrapping paper. "I sent him to the store to pick up the candles...he should be back at any moment." she said setting the table. And in that second the air was still, akyra and her mother stopped moving as a knock could be heard at the door. Akyra whipped her head around looking at the door "way to be literal mom!" she whispered loudly. She dashed for the box and as soon ad she grabbed the box she dashed up the stairs.

Arashi stood outside the door "well is someone gonna open the door?" he said holding a bag in one hand and a box in the other. rushed to the door "hello arashi ." she open the door and stared at the box in his hand "what's that ?" she asked as she stood aside and let him walk in. A small grin appeared on his face "you know that game I wanted. Well on my way back this lady walks out her house with game and asked me did I want it." he replied "I asked her why she was giving away such a popular game, she said her husband bought it for their 5 year old son...some birthday luck I've got eh?" he asked as he sat down at the counter. bit her lip "yeah that some luck...hey I bought a scratch off go get it and tell me if you still feel lucky punk." she nudged him . It took him a second "did you call me a punk mom?" he asked as he scratched his spiked silver hair. She ignored him "dinner will be ready in 60 , go get washed up." she says. He nods and walks up the stairs. Beyond excited he heads to his room for Sao opens its servers opened in 10 minutes. As he passed the bathroom akyra's door opens and walks out and they collide.

The gear drops to the floor and crack could be heard. Arashi looks at the floor as the pieces lay out of the box. The nervegear head set is cracked. Akyra looked at the gear "aki look what you did!" he yelled sounded frustrated. She looked shocked "I'm so sorry arashi...i didn't meant to break it, what ever it is." she apologize reaching down picking up the head gear. As she did a small black chip fell out of the crack. "that was my new Sao gear now its broken." he said nostrils flared eyes a glaring "well...i think I can make it better." she said putting the stuff back in the box. " how are you gonna do that ?" he asked. Akyra held up one finger "one second arashi." she said going into her room and after a minute she brought out a box with a green bow. "I was gonna save this for after the cake...but seeing as you went out and got this...and I kinda broke it so here...happy birthday big brother." she said handing him the box. He looked at her awkwardly 'this cant be what I think it is.' he thinks to himself as he ripped the box open. His eyes widened

"oh the irony...thanks aki ." he smile she hugged her . She hugged him back "well you look like your I'm a rush...so I'll clean this up you Go play your game." she suggested lifting the box. "hey I'm pretty sure that one still works...what say you hook it up and we play together?" he asked walking to his room. "sorry bro...that would mess up my hair...and I have some where to be later, but how about you play now and blaze a trail so tomorrow you can show me what to do." she said touching her hair. "that word for me. Tell mom put my food in the fridge I'll be a while." he said closing the door . Akyra nodes and placed the box in the closet as her cell rings. She picks it up " hey tora."

Arashi sits on his bed and puts the nerve gear on. With a lick of his lips he lays back in his bed "3...2...1...link start!" he said. Next all he sees is white. A screen appeared that read 'enter name' he though for a second "ok I got it " and she starts typing in his name 'arashi' "yup...way to be original." he said. Next the screen asked for the gender "uh duh male." so he pressed a button and his appearance was randomized. A red shirt. With a white novice chest guard and black pants with white knee and shin guards. He appeared In the middle of a market. Filled with people moving around, browsing items. It took him a minute but he finally found his menu. He scrolled through his inventory "huh...pretty much nothing I guess I'd better jet busy ." he said looking at the jagged sword on his back "you look trustworthy." he said purchasing the free player guide.

He noticed one guy running through the market and turn down a alley and another follow him. "looks like some people already have that thought in mind ." he said dashing through the people and out of the safe zone into a large vast field. There were large beast...what looked like pigs. Arashi caught the attention of one of them and ut charged him. He read in the guide that all he had to do was aim an attack and the system would do the rest. So he drew his blade. And lunged toward with a stab. After a few rounds of playing the matador, side stepping and stabbing the wild boar it finally dissipated into millions of tiny colorful pixels. "that was easy ." he muttered and decided to fight a few more . After about six boars a tiny screen appears "cool level 2 ...eh I guess I'd better go eat wouldn't want to give mom another reason to tell jokes at my expense."

He swiped his hand down and looked for his log out button. "maybe I'm over looking it..." he said scrolling down again "uh...ok." he looked over across the field and saw the same two guys looking in their menu "looks like they are having the same problem." he started walking over and noticed they had teleported. A breif second and he was teleported to the center of the town of beginnings. He watched as other players were teleported as well. "I wonder what's going on?" . The sky turned red. Red oozy liquid poured out of the sky and formed a man in white and red cloak "greeting players and welcome to Sword Art Online." it started ...the line that spelled death for each and every one of them.

Akyra got off the phone with her friend and layed in the bed looking at the nerve gear. "hmmm I wonder what's its like in there?" the thought aloud. Her stomach growled loudly "its about that time." she rocked up and to her feet. She slipped on her slippers and moved quickly down the stairway and saw her mom and dad on the couch watching a movie. "hey muffin butt did you check on your brother, is he off that game yet?" asked . Akyra shook her head " hey dad...id say yes but we all know he's still on it." she stated as she moved towards the couch. She checked the clock "8:30...has anybody come to the door for me ?" she asked looking a hit flustered "nope...were you expecting someone?" her mother asked "yeah just the guy from down the street...tsume." she said squezing in-between her mother and father "kyky what did I say about dating. Not until your 60." he pat her head causing her to blink rapidly "and I thought we agreed you were being way too overbearing and outrageous to think that would happen...besides he's just a friend ." she informed him "ok muffin butt." he replies with another pat and a cheesey grin "you k ow you two call me odd and weird names alot ...and their not really terms of endearment." she removed his hand and rolled her eyes . "sorry jerky neck." he tried another name "yeah not really heading in the right direction there pops." she informed .

The tv blanked out and the three of them looked at each other before the sound returned "breaking news! Only three hours after SAO is released developer found a major problem. Any one playing the game has no way of getting out. Numerous women , children and men are now trapped in the game. Game developers say they do not know what is the cause or how to fix it. And unpluging or disconnecting any one playing will result in their death. I repeat do not try to remove the nerve gear. We will update you with any further information when we get it." the man continued talking but the hashi family once they heard that arashi is trapped in a game. "A-Arashi.." akyra stuttered as tears rolled down her cheek as Mr and hugged her. She pushed them off and ran upstairs. They followed as fast they could but akyra reached the room first as she looked at arashi and dropped to her knees. "this is my fault." she muttered "I trapped arashi. "

And its my duity to get him out of there!

-  
Whew chapter two. I realize its not as actiony but it getting there. Next chapter I will be introducing two new characters as well as a dark plot . I havnt come up with a guild name so any ideas you know what to do. Also submit your ocs any one with the best guild name will get a feature spot in akyra's party . So with that I bid you a laters


	3. Rules Worth Breaking

SAO file 2: K for knowing  
Begin transmission:

_GAH... If only I could describe my anxiety, the felling of no free will. Being forced to fight for your survival is like being forced to eat a whole batch of raw asparagus. To be honest there were a few people who like it in Sao. And if it wasn't the one thing that killed most of my friends, and caused my family what I assume if unbearable pain due to my death. Sao would be like a perfect daily getaway. I wouldn't be president of the chess club Akyra, Varsity kendo Akyra, tennis star Akyra, softball pitcher akyra. But unfortunately that isn't the situation. I know the things in capable of and a suicide mission is definitely on that list. If I had known that beforehand I wouldn't have brought people along for the ride. I just wish I didn't go behind my parents back, if only I could tell them I loved them through I sure they probably know. Doesn't change the fact that I did exactly what they told me not to. Heh I used to imagine if they had stopped me and I was eternally grounded. But I wouldn't know how to be grounded more than they know how to ground. I guess what I'm say is I actually wish I knew what I was getting into_.

End Transmission

**Chapter 3: Rules worth breaking**.

Its been 2 weeks since people around the country became trapped in SAO. So far out of the 10,000 players, 2,000 deaths have been recorded. A few schools have had to close down including mine. So now I have to catch a bus for an hour ride to get to a merged school.

Some days I don't even go. I get on the train and head to the hospital to sit and talk to arashi. I'm not even sure he can hear me. Though I like to hope he can.

Akyra stood at the window looking up at the sky.

"mom and dad are taking this pretty bad...i barely see them." she said to the motionless body

"mom is either at work or in your room , and dad kinda picked up a bad drinking habbit." she forced a grim smile

"I think they don't visit you as often because they don't know how to do greif." she managed before the nurse entered the room.

" its now 8:30." the nurse informed

Akyra nodded and picked up her bag. She leaned in and kissed Arashi on the cheek. As she stands back up she stares at the nerve gear.

"um...nurse Mary may I ask a question?" she asked walking towards her and the door

She nods "of course."

"all the SAO patients are still in the game...right now playing?" she asked as the walked to the circulation desk

"well yes..." she answered. She stared at Akyra suspiciously

"so hypothetically speaking, if I found a SAO game, and no saying I have." she paused "and I didn't return the nurve gear, not saying I didn't...would I be able to find my brother?" she asked with a serious look I'm her eye

Nurse Mary looked around and grabbed Akyra by the arm pulling her into the maintenance closet. "look akyra I've had to watch you come in 6 in the morning and staying here till your forced to leave." she says "yes it would be possible but there is no guarantee that either of you will ever make it out."

Akyra bit her lip "I understand, it was just a thought." akyra forced another smile "Thanks for the info...ill see you tomorrow ." she said walking out of the closest and into the elevator leaving the hospital

After a 45 minute ride she exits the train station. Then she begins her walk home. Opening her front door she yells "I'm home...anyone here?" she received no reply

"of course not, why would any one be home." she mutters as she takes off her shoes and walks towards her room. She paused in front of Arashi's room. She heard the distinct sound of crying. She knew her mother was in there.

Akyra went to the hall closet and grabbed a box and hurried to her room. She sat on the bed and stared at the nerve gear in her room. She pulled out her cell phone scrolling down to seyia 'watch over my parents for me' she sent the text just as she plugged in the nerve gear and put it on her head. Her mother walked in

They stare at each other "I didn't know you were home, what are you doing with that?" she asked

Akyra diverted her eyes to the wall "mom ...I." she said not knowing how to explain "I've got to find Arashi." you put simply

"Akyra Mina Hashi you take that thing off right now!" she yells for the first time since before you were born

"I'm sorry mom...we'll be back." you say laying back. She dashed towards Akyra but she manage to say "link start ." before she could stop her. And as you drift away you hear your mothers cries of pain.

A small screen appears infront of Akyra asking her gender. She selects female , then it asked for her name. She thought for a second before typing 'A.K.I'. The nickname her brother had given her

She appeared in the town of beginnings. In a yellow long sleeved dress and the brown novice gear. And a katana on her back. As she looked around she realized she was in a market. But she didn't see any other players

"oh no I must be in another world ...no ones here ." she collapsed to he knees.

"Uh why is she crying?" says a young girls voice from behind Aki. "is she lost or something?" the girl asked

A second voice spoke up and answered "why dont you ask, and stop being rude?" she replied

Aki whipped her head around and stared at them both. The little girl with short black hair a spear and a pink overcoat, black body suit and the tall boy with red pony tail the blue samurai garb sword on his side.

The boy walks over to Aki "hey miss you ok?" he asked with a sweet grin reaching to help her up

Relieved at the sight of other people she smiled and grabbed his hand "yeah I'm fine thank you." she got up "just a breif meltdown ." she said

"huh you might be a little late with the reflexes there lady." the girl says with a sarcastic smile.

Aki scoffed and rolled her eyes

"don't mind her, she has one to many problems of her own...im xero and that's Kaido." he points to the girl . "and you are?"

"I'm Aki...nice to meet you.." she smiled and nodded to them both

Kaido looked Aki up and down "why are you still in starter gear?" she asked bluntly

Aki looked down at her virtual clothes "well this is what I started with. It didn't let me chose." she said

Xero and Kaido look at each other "are you a new player?" Xero asked stepping close.

Aki nodded "yeah I just started." she looked at them 'its like I said something wrong' she thinks

Kaido laughed loudly "wow I can't believe this, you mean to tell me you voluntarily joined a death game? I'm pretty sure people out in the real world know that this is a trap." she says continuing to laugh

Aki nods "yes we know...but I need to find my brother ." she says

"Aki is it true that people are dying in the real world?" Xero asked. His smile has faded and he sounded serious

Aki nodded "yes." she simply put "2000 or more."

Kaido looked to Xero and Aki "looks like you were right Xero, guess I can't be so careless any more." Kaido stated

Xero smiled " ok. So Aki you came here for your brother, who is he?"

"well I don't know his name in here but his real name is Arashi."

Both Xero and Kaido gawked "your Arashi's sister?" they ask in unison

Aki smiled "do you know where he is?!" she asked worried

Xero nods "not personally...but dudes really been every where making a name for himself though no one knows where he really is ." he says

Aki smiled but it quickly faded "great now I have to go find him."

Xero grinned "shouldn't be too hard everyone is still on the first floor... So we can help you." he said

Kaido grunted loudly and stepped in front of Xero "what do you mean we can help...we have to find the boss room and clear this floor we don't have time to waste." she said implying she didn't want to help

Xero touched her shoulder "come on Kaido, she is new and will get ripped apart of we let her go it alone. Plus we will have more help clearing the floor." he said

"um I'm just looking for my brother." Aki said "I'm not here to play."

"well I don't know how you plan on doing that because we don't get out till we clear the 100th floor. And with your level you will not make it to your brother. So this is a win win situation. We help you and you help us." he said as they both looks at her.

Aki bit her lip and looked at Xero and Kaido "ok then."

Xero smiled and put a arm around Aki and Kaido "we'll get stated right away." he said as they started walking

I knew then I would need their help considering how little I actually knew

Ok so yeah she's finally there. So I'd like to give a special shout out metal mirror. Thanks for your advice and support. So check out his story Survival of the fittest. So untill next time!


	4. Princess,Damsel, and a knight

SAO File 3: I is for integrity  
Begin transmission.

Growing up you are always told to do the right thing. But most of the time the right thing has consequences. Your never told that because two to one if you knew, then why not be wrong if your still going to receive consequences. Its kind of a headache if you think about it. Though this is the reason why I put my friends lives in danger, Unintentionally of course. Stop me if you heard this before. Rich girl falls in love with a not so rich boy. Rather than tell her family they see each other in secret. Her father finds out and has the boy beaten and threatened the both of them to never see each other again. So they secretly plan to see each other in SAO. But something goes wrong, ah so romantic to bad its not my story. Though I do play a role, large and small due to my integrity.

End Transmission.

**Chapter 4: Princess, Damsel, and knight **

Its been a week since Aki entered SAO. She was working hard with Xero and Kaido gaining levels. Although no word of her brother has surfaced.

Aki stood firmly with a solid grip on her katana hilt. She glared at the large bear with grey fur.

"c'mon Aki, your almost finished...stand firm and move swift." Xero instructed as he leaned on a large boulder .

Kaido sat on the ground next to Xero. She looked uninterested. "how long is she gonna be?" she asked sounding mildly annoyed.

Xero nudged Kaido softly "just chill Kaido, if she can beat him she will be on our level soon." he answered.

Unlike most other players Xero and Kaido are what they call buffers. While others looked for the boss room. They spent 75% of each day training and leveling up, level 24 and 23.

The bear growled and started to charge at Aki. She she spun to the left just narrowly escaping the charge. She tightened her grip and released a battle cry "Gaaaaahhh!" as she thrusts her katana into its rear.

The bear combusted into pixels while screen appears in front of her. Congratulating her on reaching level 20.

Kaido stands up clapping. Its not unusual just that she has only smiles when she's fighting. "well you get points for originally...i bet he wasn't expecting a surprised cavity inspection." she laughs.

Xero places a hand on Kaido's shoulder " I think that was a girl...but that's none of my business." he chimes in.

Aki released a chuckled as she sheathed her sword on her back. "i don't think it has a gender any more." she jokes only to receive awkward stares and complete silence. "uh...so what's next, i reached level twenty." she said .

Xero stepped forward "well Kaido and I are going to look for the boss room you are welcome to come." he offered then he paused "or you can continue to level up some more...your choice."

Aki thought for a second "I'll do a little more training...i bet when the boss is found I'll find arashi." she said.

Kaido folded her arms "ok then ...if your in trouble just message us ." she says emotionless as always.

"oh Kaido...i didn't know you cared." xero uttered with a cheesy grin.

Kaido shoved Xero "lets get moving " she said angrily. "good luck Aki." she waved.

"what she said Aki." xero said as he sprinted to catch up to Kaido .

After they left Aki wandered in to the forrest running into the occasional CPU. With a little work she made it past them.

She heard the sound of grunting. And the distinct sound of depixilation.

Aki moved towards the sound ducking behind a tree she saw one boy fighting a group of wolves. No more than 4 and it looked like he was actually holding his own. His moves were effortless, form was flawless. Aki was staring intensely at each move he made until finished the pack.

Aki wanted a closer look so she decided to use a skill that Kaido worked on with her. She activated Eagle Eye. Which turned her golden eyes to a glowing yellow as she zoomed in.

She recognized the guy from her uncles stop. I mean how could she forget a face like that. She was about to step forward when a scream was heard .

Aki whipped around and saw a girl running in her direction only to fall. She quickly took 7 strong strides to the girl and knelt next to her .

"Are you ok?" Aki asked concerned.

The girl grabbed at Aki's forearm "you have to help me...their coming." she whispered frighteningly .

Aki looked up and saw three figures approaching with great speed.

"who's that with her." one of them said.

"I don't care, kill her." another said "we can't let the boss know that she escaped."

The girl stood behind Aki " please help me...i give you what ever you want!" she pleaded and begged.

Aki had heard of player who killed other players. These were called pker, and this would be Aki's first run in with them .

She was scared how could she take on three of them when she's never even beaten Xero in a duel.

"stay behind me" Aki ordered as the three men stopped in front of her.

"what do we have here...a little pretty thing huh?" he asked "what's your name?" .

The other two there smiling devilishly . The look of lust in their eyes.

Aki didn't reply all she saw were red cursors 'these guys have killed before!" she thought to herself .' I'd better be careful!'

"hey!" he yelled stepping closer "I asked you a question!"he grunted twisting his jagged blade I'm his hand.

Aki reached her right hand behind her back clutching her katana. She swallowed what felt like a large lump in her throat.

"oh what...is that suppose to scare us" he asked "are you two scared?" he asked the other two men.

"I'm not" one on the right said.

The one of the left replied "nah I want a piece of her."

"please leave us alone, I-I don't want to hurt any one ." she stammered .

"hurt us ?" he sounded surprised "I highly doubt that but lets see what you got baby. Hand her over and we will finish you quickly." he said.

Aki shook her head "N-No." she replied waving her fingers on the hilt "you'll kill me either way."

If looks could kill Aki would be sliced up. The tension was thick and there was complete silence.

"you want a piece of her." he said looking at the man to his left "chop her ass up." he snapped his fingers

the bald man pulled his grey axe. He licked his lips "Mmm my precious." he said as he walked closer

Aki pushed the girl back toward the tree

Baldy lifted the axe and ran at Aki quickly closing the 7feet gap in just a second. As he neared Aki he started bringing his axe down

Aki released her katana and moved to the right. The bald guy ws kinda bent as Aki stepped back gaining some distance

The guy pulled the axe out the ground and swing at aki again. She ducked quickly and she fell backward. As the guy brought his ax down again Aki rolled to the left.  
She wasn't fast enough and the axe scratch her shoulder

Aki hp dropped 2 points. She grabbed the Handel of the axe and kicked him square in the throat. As the guy released the Handel to grip his throat Aki hopped up and clenched her fist throwing two rabbit punches to his stomach and a good right hook. Then she drew her katana

The taller guy glares at Aki. And snapped his fingers and the other guy pulls his spear out the ground and charges aki. Before he reached her a sword swing down on the spear pushing the blade into the ground, and the man rammed into the other end flipping over and falling to his back

"I highly suggest you don't get up" the guy said to the pker as his sword was inches away from his neck.

The remaining pker scowled and grunted "we'll be back for her...mark my words" he said moving backwards. Aki and the mysterious man let the two criminals grab their weapons and leave.

Aki sheathed her katana with a sigh of release "glad that's over ...thank you ." she said breathing heavily looking at the guy

As the girl came from behind the tree "thank you both!" she exclaimed wrapping Aki in a bear hug then released her

"why were they after you two?" the guy asked them both

Aki turned to the girl "I think we should ask her." she suggested " who are you by the way?" she asked folding her arms

"I'm...princess." she said blandly with a forced smile.

Aki smiled back "pleasure to meet you uh...princess...im aki and this is." she paused waiting for his name

"I'm kenji " he said with a nod "now why were they trying to kill you?" Kenji asked

"I'm being held for ransom..." princess answered

"how are you held for ransom...in a game?" Aki asked

"I'm of the satori family...the third richest family in Tokyo" princess informed "they want me to give them money once we escape the game or they will kill me."

Aki looked shocked 'i knew I recognized her' she thought

Kenji spoke up "that's stupid...if you did say yes there's no way they can make you give them the so called ransom." he says "and if they kill you they still won't get it, its a dumb plan!"

"well they were holding me hostage...because I said no." she said "and they killed my friend, and they will come after me again."

Aki touched princess on the shoulder "don't worry I'll help you Kira." she said with a ensuring tone "I'll take you somewhere safe."

"how do you know my name?" princess asked

"we kinda went to the same school...its me Akyra Hashi." she said her name to get her to remember "we were locker neighbors and shared the same homeroom."

Princess shook her head "sorry...i don't remember i think we ran in different crowds, but thank you Aki, and you too kenji." she said

"no problem." Kenji replied "well I'd better get going stay safe ladies." he then winked at them both and waved as she walked away

Aki blushed a little 'kenji, kenji, kenji, she kept repeating in her head. "ok princess we better get moving." she said swiping her hand down toggling her menu and clicked her friends list . She pressed Xero's name and sent a message

'we need to talk! Aki

So chapter four.. This was a little hard with the whole fight scene thing. So I'm still accepting of for the five remaining slots in Aki's guild the Crystal Blades and oc for cameos. And thank you red wing for your oc submission Daisuke sword 4 in Crystal blades  
so until next time laters


	5. What you dont see coming

SAO file 4: Trust should be earned  
Begin Transmission.

A week cane and went and still no sign of Arashi. You'd think by then I would have heard something about the great Arashi. Apparently he's completed almost all the missions on the first floor, how in the hell does he do that? Well that didn't matter I still had hope for the boss room. That is of course if Arashi was going. But not only that I still had the matter of protecting princess. I laugh a little every time I say her name but there was a good explanation behind it. Though I don't know why I volunteered to, I mean there is plenty of safezones where I could have just dropped her off. I guess I felt like I could trust her. Though this did turn out to be a bit of a handfull.

End Transmission.

**Chapter 5: what you don't see coming**.

Aki an Princess made there way to the cathedral in the town of beginnings. Some how Xero and Kaido managed to set up base in the attic. Though a little bare and old looking it had a great view of the town.

"so this is home sweet home." Aki said "when we get up there let me do the talking."

Princess nodded "ok." she simply replied.

Aki moved up the stairway and opened the hatch climbing into the attic.

"Aki what's wrong?!" Xero asked frantically turning away from the window.

Kaido opens her eyes and moved to the center of the room.

Aki took a deep breath" I had a run in with a few pkers." she answered.

"and?" Kaido asked.

"Well we fought them off and made our way here." she said with a big smile.

Xero and Kaido looked at one another confused "we? Who is we?" Kaido asked.

Aki took amother deep breath and stepped aside and Princess walked into the room.

Xero looked at her up and down "uh who is that?" he asked.

"she's Princess...i saved her from the pkers and brought her here ." Aki explained "she has no where else to go."

Aki braced herself for one of kaido's fits of rage. Bringing Princess there would put all of them in danger and Kaido would tell it like she sees it, something else happened.

"well you'll be safe here Princess." she said nodding "I dare them to come to our front door." she clenched her fists.

Xero shook his head "I dunno this may be a safe zone but if they find out who we are and catch us alone we're toast." he said folding his arms.

Kaido chuckled "c'mon Xero, if Aki can beat them we should have no trouble. Besides I want another crack at some pkers." she insisted.

The worry and concern on Xero face was apparent and noticeable to the three women.

Primcess stepped toward " if you can see me safely through the game I'll pay you each half a million dollars." she offered .

Xero looked at Princess for a second. He turned his head looking at Kaido and Aki who were nodding. Xero sighed "fine...you have my word, but one question." he said

Princess smiled "oh yes what is it?" she asked

"why did you call yourself princess?" he asked with a snicker

"well its a long story." she replied

"we have some time." Aki interjected

" well its because I met this boy Shun. He was a musician and very charming. As a member of the satori family there is a standard and he didn't fit so we saw each other in secret. After a while my father found out and forbade me to see Shun. One night I snuck out to meet him and he told me about this game SAO and how he was going to get it right before my father showed up. He said he didn't want his princess with some piper. And that gave me the idea to meet in SAO. So I slipped him a note and we came in under the alias princess and piper. That is until he was killed ."

Aki places a hand on Princesses shoulder "that's who the pkers killed?" she asked

Princess nodded

Xero and Kaido walked over to her "don't worry they wont lay a hand on you." Xero said ." although if we bring in another stray we might just have to move into the princesses castle." he laughed

Aki and kaido rolled their eyes. Princess laughed lightly "no please don't encourage him." Kaido said and they all laughed

"hey !" he replied turning his head

**Meanwhile**

Seyia sits next to Akyra's hospital bed holding her hand as a familiar nurse walks in

"oh I'm sorry I didn't know any one was in here. You must be Akyra's friend?" she asked

Seyia nodded "yes...im Seyia." she said looking at Akyra

"I'm nurse Mary." she gave her name "I fell like this is my fault." she said

Seyia looked at nurse Mary "what are you talking about?" she looked confused

"the day she was brought in we had a conversation about her going into the game...and I should have done more to stop her." nurse Mary admitted

Seyia smiled "don't try to blame yourself ...Akyra is stubborn and pig headed and there's nothing any one could do to stop her." she said leaning back in her chair

Nurse Mary checked the monitor that is connected to Akyra and moved towards the door "well id better get going...pleasure meeting you Seyia."

Seyia waved " likewise."

As Mary left Seyia pulled out a labtop and begin typing furiously "I can't believe she left me out of this...oh she's getting a ear full."

A call came through on her cell phone. She looks down and answers "Sora's flower shop." she answered.

"Heh Seyia its dad.." he laughed "uh just calling to let you know some boy came by the house with a package for you bout 46 minute ago so he should be at the hospital any moment." he said.

A knock was heard at the door "thanks dad love ya bye." she hung up walking to the door. "you got the part?" she asked

The short boy smiled "yeah I got it Seyia." he replied "so what's it for...that was a really hard piece to find."

Seyia opened the small box and pulled out a wire "I'm going to find Akyra with this Taio." she said walking back over to the labtop.

Taio looked confused "how are you gonna do that?" he looked baffled

"we are gonna plug in to her nerve gear and bypass the many security measures, and link straight to her processing unit, and maybe find a way to communicate with her." Seyia explained

Taio said nothing and just stood behind Seyia.

"Taio I need you to lift and turn her head slowly." Seyia asked.

He reached over picking up her head twisting it towards the window slightly. Seyia grabbed one end of the wire and plugged it to the nerve gear and the other to the labtop.

After a few minutes the screen turned white an a image of three people laughing

"is that what I think it is?" Taio asked gawking at the screen

Seyia nodded "its what akyra is seeing right now." she replied. "now to figure out how to talk to her."

**Meanwhile**

Arashi roamed the empty fields. He looked around cautiously "wonder where its at?" he murmured to himself

He had set out looking for the boss room. It will be a month in a matter of days and he was tired of waiting

As he wandered into the Forrest he spotted a few players walking into a cave

"I'll check the next one." he said as he jogged about half a mile until the next opening

About 15 minutes into the cave Arashi realized he was in front of a large door.

"its like a maze down here." a voice said

Arashi turned around to see three guys walking up behind him

"what do you know some one else is lost." the boy laughed

"I'm not lost...im just a tad bit curious about this door." arashi corrected

"well lets just go inside the ." short boy asked as he walked to the door

"Daisuke wait ." one of the other boys shouted but it was to late

Arashi drew his sword "be prepared for anything you three." he instructed

The two boys behind Arashi and Daisuke turned and ran the way they came

"some friends I have...a bunch of pansies ." Daisuke shook his head

Arashi moved in front of him and walled threw the large mahogany doors "Daisuke lets stay close, we don't know what is in there."

"ok ." he joked as he pulled out two daggers holding them in reverse grip

"its Arashi..." he said

The room lit up and the two went on high alert . A large beast could be seen on the other end of the room. And it was surrounded by an army of enemy CPU.

Arashi eye boss "hello boss room." he said as he slowly started to back up. He turned his head and noticed the doors were slowly closing. So he grabbed Daisuke and ran for the exit just barely making it

"you'd better get back to town and give them the information on the boss room." Arashi said and started walking.

"you don't wanna do it Arashi?" Daisuki asked

Arashi shook his head "nah I'm not a people person...good luck though." he said and the two parted ways

O**n the other side of the Forrest** three particular men are being repremanded

"how in the hell did you let her escape tal!" a large muscular man with heavy tattoos yelled

"were sorry Gensao! It was these 2 players! They were stronger and she's with them now." Tal responded

He then kicked Tal down to the ground

Out of the darkness a seductive figure strut over to Gensao "its not their fault babe...killing them wont get ger back." she said

"i guess your right babe...thank my girl for saving your pathetic lives." Gensao ordered

The three bowed in and thanked her in Unison "thank you lady Katsuya."

Katsuya walked over to Tal and slapped him "meet me at the edge of the Forrest." she ordered

They nodded, got up, and vanished

"what are you doin Kat?" Gensao asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"I'm going to trick the saviors to take me straight to princess Kira.." Katsuya explained "you just stick to leading these punks and leave the planning to me ."

Gensao smiled "you got it babe." as he leaned on for a slow soft and passionate kiss.

Katsuya broke away "I'll be back soon." she said as she strut out of the moon lit area

Chapter 5 seemed hard. Getting the different point of views was hard but I'll get better at it. Sorry to say my posting have been getting slower and I'll try to keep up the pace. So till next time laters. OH also look out for my new story that I'm working on called 48 hours. Its a DC story so laters for real now


	6. Plan to Succeed

SAO file 5: having a heart  
Begin Transmission.

After hearing Princesses story it kinda made me start thinking. Would I ever have this feeling of unbearable love for some one? To be honest that was the first time I've ever thought about it. I mean there were plenty of guys that cought my attention, and sure I've flirted but that's about it. I would even think maybe this could happen for me in SAO. But I didn't keep my hopes up, though anything was possible right. And on a side note I could never tell if Xero and Kaido were a thing. But any way if I could find some one that would make me give up my way of life just to be with them. That would make me happy, beyond happy even. But I guess I should at least try to keep hope alive that I still have time. Who knows maybe I already met my knight in shining armor.

End Transmission.

**Chapter 6: Plan to Succeed **

It was Thursday around maybe 6 in the afternoon Kaido and Aki were in the market picking up a few items that the used in the quests today. It was Xero's turn to take a rest and watch princess

It was an awkward silence and aki managed to up two more levels

"so Kaido thats agenda for today?" Aki asked

Kaido looked to Aki "there's a quest right outside the town, we're suppose to stop some pillagers for harassing the farmer." she said "but we can save that for tomorrow. I kinda wanna see what I can sell this bow for."

Aki shrugged "that works I gue-." she said before she was cut off buy a passing stampede

"what's that all about?" Kaido asked Aki

Aki bit her lip "I dunno, lets ask." she said stopping one of the slower more heavier boys "hey what's going on?" she asked

"they did it...that guy Arashi and Daisuke found the boss room, there's gonna be a meeting in the center of town by the fountain on how were gonna go about taking him on." he said as he continued to run

Aki and Kaido looked at each other

"I'll message Xero and Princess, tell themselves to meet me in between the fountain and the cathedral, you go and see if you can find arashi while people are showing up." Kaido said to Aki

Aki nodded "right...ill see you there." she said as she bolted towards the gathering

Once she arrived she looks around 'no sign of him...i gotta keep looking' she thought. She walked around looking at everyone closely 'too tall, too short ,too wide, too narrow, to scrawny, wrong hair color' she was having no luck. But everyone was taking their seats so she did to.

Just a Daibel was standing up to talk Xero, Kaido, and Princess took the empty spaces near Aki.

"any luck?" Xero asked

Aki shook her head "he's not here...i don't know where he could be ." she said sounding defeated

Princess placed a hand on Aki's hand "I'm sure you'll find him." she said trying to make Aki feel better

Aki released a smile "thanks Princess." she said as the meeting began

'So tge planning on the boss room was underway but was cut off by an argument about beta testers. I didn't really understand it, but apparently some were mad that beta testers weren't helping enough. But personally I don't see it as their responsibilities to care for every one. I felt that maybe their just as scared as the rest of us. And if they are the best chance of clearing the game they should be on the front lines and not worrying about us. Heh its kinda like an excuse or its like all these people who are mad are just looking for some one to blame. But that none of my business.'

"ok now everyone group up" Daibel imstructed

Everyone started clumping together. Except three. A black haired boy and a cloaked figure. The guy moved to the cloaked person and they seemed to party up. Which left the young boy.

"ok lets do this." Xero said as he sent party invites to Aki , Kaido and Princess.

"um Xero i dont think i should go...im not really a fighter ." she said

"c'mon you need the experience." he replied.

Princess and xero go back and forth Aki and Kaido laugh. But Aki couldn't take her eyes off the kid sitting alone. So she gets up and walks over

"hey there." she said as she sits next to him

He looks at her awkwardly "uh hey." Daisuke said 'wow she looks familiar' he thinks

"I noticed you havnt partied with anyone." she said

"well everyone seemed to know each other and they already grouped...i was suppose to party with my two friends, but as long as I'm a frontliner they want nothing to do with me." Daisuke replied

Aki blinked "sounds rough...but your brave to try and go it alone ." she praises him with a light shoulder nudge "come party with us." she invited

"thanks lady." he said with a cheesy smile

"the name is Aki kid." she retorted with a smug smile

"I'm Daisuke." he said still smiling

Aki looked shocked "your the one that found the boss room with my brother!" she said filled with excitement

"your Arashi's sister?" He asked 'That's why She looks familar'

Aki nodded "yes, do you know where he is?" she asked now sitting on edge

"nope...sorry but after we found the room we split, I came here and he went deeper into the Forrest." Daisuke informed her

Aki smiled "don't be...at least I know he's alive ." she said with relief "well I'll find him tomorrow in the boss battle, c'mon lets go introduce you."

As she and Daisuke walked back over Princess and Xero were still going at it

"I dont even have a weapon besides this knife...not like I even know how to use one!" Princess shouted

"well you don't need to know its like natural instinct, besides you need to learn to defend your self to some degree!" Xero replied.

"guys...chill , I have some you you need to meet ." she stopped the arguing "this is Daisuke, he found the boss room with Arashi, and he'll be parting with us."

Kaido scoffed "I swear we can't leave you alone for two minutes, always bring back strays. " she said

Aki rolled her eyes " don't mind her she is always like that...but any way that's kaido, Princess, and Xero."

Princess bowed her head " hello"

Xero waved "yo wassup Daisuke...were about to go back to our base your welcome to come and work on the strategy with us." he offered

Daisuke nodded "sound great...ill follow you." he said

As the five walked down the stairs Aki looked over and saw Kenji.

"hey guys I'll meet you back at the cathedral in a few." she said

"don't find any anymore else...give us a break sheesh." Kaido yells back

Aki laughed " whatever ...ill see you in a few."

She walked down the stairs and turned left "hey Kenji!" she shouted

He turned around and looked at Aki "oh hey what's up?" he asks turning away from the two guys he was talking to

"going good, how about you ...looking forward to the boss tomorrow?" she asked

"eh yeah kinda eager to leave the first floor...are you looking for a party?" he asked pulling up his menu

Aki shook her head "no, but thanks I've already grouped with my friends ." she told him

"cool well maybe we can meet up before the boss and try to coordinate strategies?" Kenji asked

Aki released a brief smile "yeah sure...that could work." she replied

"great here let me add you to my friend list." he offered toggling his menu and sending Aki a friend request

Aki accepted "ok then I'll see you tomorrow...good luck Kenji." she smiled continuously

"well its been great seeing you id better go get prepared, stay awesome." he said waving

Aki turned her head as she blushed "bye Kenji..." she said walking away

The entire walk back home all she could think about was Kenji. She actually forgot about her problems temporarily. She finally arrived the cathedral and headed to the attic in the tallest spire.

"c'mon Princess you have to go, we all have to go to the next floor." Xero said in his and Princess continuing argument

"I wont be any help, like dead weight ." she replied folding her arms and shaking her head

"hey Princess weren't you in the archery club?" Aki asked as she sat in between Daisuke and Kaido completing the circle

Princess nodded

"hey kaido do you still have that novice bow we got earlier today ?" Aki asked

"yeah I was gonna sell it...is a rare item...Why?" she asked turning her head to Aki

"you could give that to Princess." Aki suggested "she will know how to use it."

Kaido grunted as she pulled up her inventory "any one would know how to use it. All you gotta do is draw it and the game finishes it." she mumbled as she sends Princess a trade invite

After Princess received the bow "so what now?" she asked

"well we will need to get you some arrows. Ill buy you a few hundred."Xero said "now a strategy." he said "Daisuke is there any thing we should know about the boss room?" he asked

"well other than he's a large beast. There are alot of grunts...i mean alot." he informed

They nodded and listened closely

"ok first Kaido and I have the highest levels among out group so we will take point. And try to make our way to the boss Princess you have the lowest level so you'll be behind and cover us, any one gets to close you shoot em. Daisuke your smaller so your probably fast I need to to cover Princess ." he said

Aki raised her hand "what about me?" she asked

"you have the hardest job. You have to cover us so we don't get flanked plus look out for princess. And being in the middle you can see if you can find your brother." he said

Aki nodded "ok then that should work...you sure do know alot about this stuff." she says

"Heh yeah I played alot of video games. But anyway every one lets  
get some rest. Well hit the weapon shop on the way there tomorrow." Xero said

Aki and princess got up and took their spots by the window. Kaido and Daisuke moved to the right side of the room and Xero moved to the left. And as they turned in for the big day ahead.

-  
Hey there so id like to take the time to thank all the readers that took the time to read my story and submit characters. And yes the next chapter will be be a boss fight. Hopefully I can do a good job and not I am still looking for 2 more oc's for the remaining spots. So untill next time laters!


	7. Prelude to war, Fighf to live

**SAO FILE** 6: wishes and objectives

So it was time for our first boss fight. But all I could think about was finding arashi. Finally reunited, you never know how much you miss someone till they are gone. Well it's kinda different in my case. Because I get to see him again. But I hadn't really stopped to think about the major problem. So what if I found arashi, we'd still be trapped inside SAO. Not to mention I have more than myself to worry about now with Kira tagging along. So I have it not accurately had two options. Continue to look for arashi or try and beat the game to free us both. Either way there was the chance that maybe one of us wouldn't make it.

End transmission

**Chapter 7 Fight to live **

It was that time, 58 players showed up at the large brass door. My it was eerie and very quite as could be expected. We were about to enter potential oblivion.

We tried to remain calm but noticed that princess looked terrified. But who could blame her, of I could I would have pissed my pants already. But we had to hold hot composure I tried to scan the crowd again but I could barely see. That's when I felt a rap on my shoulder.

"hey Aki." the male said with his deep soothing voice.

I turned around to see kenji with another guy. Blond tall and well built and extremely attractive

"hey kenji I didn't notice you there." I said with a smile

Kenji smirked and brushed his hand through his hair. His lips were moving and I'm pretty sure she was saying something but I was drifting away in his hazel eyes. Till I heard a clap near my ear.

"huh what where an I?" I asked startled before a awkward laugh "I'm sorry what was that you said?"

Kenji motion to the blond guy " this is Otetsu buddy if mind were kinda permanently partied together." he laughed

Otetsu extended his hand "pleasure to meet you Aki...kenjj told me all about how you held your own against those guys in the Forrest."

Aki blushed and rubbed the ba k of her head "well I had to...oh where's my manners." she said turning her head towards her friends " guys over here." she said getting their attention. Then she pointed each of them out "these are my friends Xero, she's Kaido, this little guy us Daisuke and she's Princess...don't ask." she said before he could ask " and this is kanji and his friend Otetsu."

The waved "nice to mde you all " kenji said as he shook Xero hand

"like wise. Too bad it was under these circumstances." Xero mentioned. "is it just you two?"

Otetsu nodded and twerled his spear "just the two if us, we came in together and vowed to leave that way." she said with a cheesy grin.

Then I remembered what kenji suggested yesterday "why don't we work together the more the merrier...right." I asked as I looked between my group when the unexpected happened

"that is a great idea Aki ." kaido said. It was semi loud and quick

Xero and I looked at her shocked she had never agreed with anything ...ever...butcher guess the thought of working with Otetsu would do that to a girl. She was blusking mighty hard and her eye kinda had this twinkle.

"oooohhh kaido has a .." I started to tease when the doors opened. I blinked, this was actually happening as all the group's started walking in I noticed princess slowly backing up.

"princess...you have to come in here with us." I paused as I looked at her. She looked worse

"Aki I...I. .I can't I can't do this." she stammered tears running. I didn't know what to say, so I started speaking what I was feeling

I reached over and grabbed her hands "you wanna go home and see your family again dont you?" I asked her. I stared deep into her eyes as she nodded " then you have to put your fear behind your desire and push forward. Your will is stronger than your fear...I promise you I will get you out of here kira.!"

She looked down and I release her hands, so she wiped her face she nodded " ok...I'll try Aki." she said

I smiled and we went to catch up to the others and just as we entered the door it closed behind us and vanished.

There was no turning back anymore. I reached behind my head and pulled out my katana

Princess drew on her bow. She notched a Arrow and she stood behind us

Daisuke pulled his daggers out of there holsters on his legs

Kaido reachd for her shield and long sword

While Xero slowly draws his katana

Otetsu and kenji stand ready as they stare at the boss...and the army of mobs that remain motionless.

Then a random battle cry could be heard in the distance

"FOR FREEDOM!"

and the charge began , players vs boss room floor 1 Begins now.

I am so sorry for the long break school work and the night life caught up to me. But I have some free time now sooo more chapters are on the way

Till next time...laters


	8. Together as 1

**SAO FILE 7 :**fear, anger , and pain

You ever had a moment where the split second where you have the feeling of absolute fear, or anger and that adrenaline pushes you to the edge..And then your survival instincts kick in and it's in full self preservation mode. My virtual blood was rushing, if that is a thing. I saw people die and that's not normal we barley made it thought...but the death toll was UNbelievable. But in that moment to protect ourselves

We had to become a team, a bond that would only be separated by death itself. But I do think maybe when we get outta here were gonna need therapy. Is virtual ptsd treatable?

END transmission

**CHAPTER 8: Together as 1 **

It all happened so quickly I barely had a chance to process what was going on, we tried to stay close together but our numbers were heavily overwhelmed when we got separated. What was very frightening me was the fact we were expanding our stamina on these Mob while the boss Illfang just sat in the back of the room holding his buckler shield and his bone axe. It seemed like he was waiting. like you want us to become exhausted.

Kaido and Xero were holding their own against multiple enemies. I couldn't see kenji and otetsu not to mention I couldn't see arashi. But I had more imports t things to worry about as an axe as inches away from my face.

I leaned backwards to avoid the blade, I placed my hand on the ground and threw my gut at what I thought was a face or a head. Once it stumbled backwards I quickly spun around and sweat it's legs from under it. Falling on it back I hopped on top of him and thrust my katana through his shell. Watching him explode into a tiny little pixels.

I didnt notice the one coming up behind me. His axe drawn high ready to bring it down on my head. I turned around and saw a miracle.

Two arrows glowing yellow with a paralysis skill attached emerging out of his stomach. Only to look up and see princess running up behind the silver beast and activates her agility skill and leaps into the air flipping over me and the mob firing three arrows In rapid succession while in mid air. Once she landed as if it was timed to make her look badass she rose from the ground to have it combust into pixels.

I rise up and stared at her " princess...what the hell?!" I shouted surprised and confused as parried a axe slash and then slid backwards till we were close together.

Princess was shooting arrows towards mobs who were fighting other players "I'm sorry Aki, I saw him coming at you...I know you said stay back but it looked like you needed help." she said

I smiled as I used my katana to deflect a axe and slice the mob in half. "I aunt may at you.";I told her as I leaped into the air to slash down on another mob and then jam my katana into another. " just curious to know where you learned to do that." I confined as I returned to her side

And princess simply said "kaido."

Of course it was kaido. The she warrior herself, saves the day without actually saving g the day. I didn't notice it at first but we were taking these mobs out left and right and their numbers were dwindling . A few stragglers here and there but we managed to regroup with the others

Xero turned his head to look at us "I think the boss is about to join in. Remember nothing flashy." we all nod and I look over the crowd when daisuke pulled on her arm and pointed

"that's the same cloak that arashi had on."he said looking at the man in a red cloak

I smile a shout and tell "ARASHI!" and while he's fighting I see the head under the cloak turn a bit. It must be him. Just as I was about to run over the large beast slams down in front of me. I fell backwards but continued to crawl back wards to my friends.

This was it time to kill the boss and move on...but then things good a turn for the worst

The first wave of players rushed towards the beast. A spear user strikes at his leg but the large beast simply kicked the boy across the room such strength.

Another player that had a broad sword was either way too bold or way too cocky. He just ran straight up and leaped at the boss only to be smacked back to the ground. He tried to get up but before he could move the boss blade sliced him in half...our first death and it was so brutal.

Then the cloaked man and his party charged in and the way he moved it had to be. I've seen him in his martial arts practices I should know his body ...right

This health started to drop and soon he was down to three bars after about twenty minutes

I was growing impatient "Xero what are we waiting for we should be helping Arashi!" I said shaking with excitement

"we have to study how he moves Aki. Besides we don't even know if that your brother we can see his face." he said to me but I was trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

" xero i know that's him it has to be." I said

He moves with the large mace which was kinda odd caus I know he really likes swords. But then I saw him tuning crowds the left and the blades coming from the right right at him. I tried to shout but I couldn't speak. So I started to move forward but xero and kaido grabbed me "let me go he's gonna get hurt I have to save him!" I yelled at them be for turning back to my brother and the boss " Arashi look out!"

But it was too late the blade cut thright through him like a hot knife through cold butter. And as ahe flew towards me I tried to catch him but before I could catch him he turned to pixels.

I dropped to my knees and my katana fell to the ground. "Arashi!" I cries out, my chest was burning my eyes flooded with tears but I was filling up with rage. With a battle cry I picked up my katana and dashed towards the boss before any one could grab me

Kaido yelled out "what is she doing ! getting herself killed?" She asked clutching her sword and shield

Kenji stepped forward with his jagged blade I'm reverse grip "yes if we don't help her." he said as Skye and otetsu ran after her

Xero grunted and looked to princess "I need a Distraction can you cover us?" he asked her. with a nod princess reached behind her head and pulled two arrows out of her quiver and notched them. Then xero Kaido, and Daisuke followed.

I was in a blind rage I was scared of dying but what just happened to my brother pushed me over the edge. My worst fear was realized and unfolded right in front of me. As the gap between me and the monster that killed arashi began to shorten, the beast swing his blade at me but I managed to slide under. Once I was clear I rolled to my feet and I continued to run.

Two arrows flew past me and stuck him in the left knee, his roar of pain was loud. But I kept pushing forward...I didn't look back to notice my friend followkng me to what could be our certain death. But I couldn't see past the murder that kept replaying in my mind.

Kenji and Otetsu were catching up to me but something gave me a sudden boost of speed. As I saw the blade coming at me from a leftward diagonal slash, I leaped off the ground to the right and as I pass the boss are my jams my sword into it and sliced all the way through. And land behind it only to be smacked by its tail

Kenji was able to catch her but he was sliding back from the force.

"Aki are you alright?" he asked me I managed to nod. Otetsu jumped in front of them and used his staff to deflect the boss attack.

. Repeatedly jamming his daggers I to its back "leave my friends alone!" he shouted before the boss grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Righe before he was able to Strike him. Kaido used her shield to protect daisuke.

While the beast was staggering backwards Xero used this time to slash at the back of his knees bringing him down " princess! Aki go!". He shouted

Princess held her bow steady and fired a arrow into his left eye. Paralyzed for the next 5 seconds Aki made her move. I then got up and hopped in the beasts arm and ran all the way up to his shoulder and leaped to his eye and stabbed him with my katana. Once I with drew it i jumped back to the ground

His health was at 1 and 1/2 bars left and he roars swiping and slashing at the players that got close

Xero and kaido moved next to Aki " remember our training...?" he asked me and I nodded

"we...we're doing that?" I looked at him and kaido nodded. So the three of us prepare for our final attack

With all of the attacking the boss had reached the point where he left to switch weapons but we were in for a surprise when he switched from his bone axe to a talwar.

Kaido raised her shield Signaling princess to unleash a barrage of arrow as cover. She activated a skill with her first arrow called poison dart this would debuff illfang and ad a slight poison effect 1 health point every 60 seconds.

Kaido was to take point as she charged in. Xero and I ran on both sides of her Preparing will be deemed to be a group skill. As the bus swung his blade once we were in close proximity. Kaido used her shield to block but she slid back from the force and with that opening restruct.

Xero and I held our swords downwards toward each other as they connected. His katana glew blue while mine shine a white light. We used everything we had and swing our swords cleaving a X onto the beast belly. Illfang raised his arm and brought the talwar right down towards us. I dove to the left and Xero dove to the right, kaido rushed in and jumpped onto his stomach pushing her sword into his stomach. She propped her legs up and flipped out of the way before he smashed his hand on her.

'last strike!' I thought to myself as I rand at the boss from the left Xero ran at him from the right . As I made it to his leg along with Xero he used his signature move RED FANG. quick horizontal slash follows by a rising and decending slashes that looked like a fang. His health dropped.

Following that my blade started to blow white as I used my move SILVER LOTUS four strong slashed shaped like a diamond. Be for I could finish the final attack. Illfang launched a fist at me, I quickly jumped back and then jumped into his arm and lunches myself into the air turning towards the right I began to spin and as I horizontally spun to the ground with my blade I slashed downwards through the red diamond shaped scar on his chest. I rise with a 360 spin to the right slashing again creating a cross inside the diamond. Deplete omg his third health bar and a portion of his final bar.

And as fate would have it. I turned around only to get a hoove kick to the face and I believe half my body sending me flying through the wall...and I glance at my health bar and it's in the red

Then I black out

Hey there here's my first boss fight hopefully is went as well as I hoped. As you may notice I have switched up the point of view style for the story just to try it out and see how I feel about it if you like the new way or the old way leave a comment and thank you for reading I should have the next chapter up next week... Until next time laters


End file.
